kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryusei Sakuta
|numberofepisodes = 32 (Fourze) 5 (Movies) 2 (Specials) |casts = Ryo Yoshizawa Junya Ikeda (Voice in Super Hero Taisen Z) |label = Kamen Rider Meteor |label2 = Kamen Rider Meteor |image2 = }} is , one of the main protagonists in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. Overview Ryusei is a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High from Subaruboshi High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. After his mission is revealed, he drops the facade around the Kamen Rider Club. No Kamen Rider Club members, including Gentaro, knew that he was actually Kamen Rider Meteor, as he was under orders from Tachibana. After the incident with the Aries Zodiarts, the entire Kamen Rider Club, save possibly Ohsugi, know of his identity, and Tachibana tasks them with keeping his identity from the enemy. He first appears after the credits of Movie War Mega Max fighting the remaining members of Foundation X before moving on to Amanogawa High School. He is a member of the Anti-Zodiarts Union, supported from the satellite named M-BUS and a mysterious being called Tachibana. He started fighting against Zodiarts after witnessing his old friend, Jiro foolishly using a Zodiarts Switch while causing it to self destruct and hospitalize him, putting him in a coma. Unable to forgive himself for failing to prevent Jiro's injury, Ryusei was given a package by Tachibana to become Meteor in order to track down the Aries Zodiarts. Things have started rocky between Meteor and Fourze due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Fourze in the battle against the Horoscopes. When he first transferred from Subaruboshi to AGHS, Ryusei sought to join the Kamen Rider Club. To ensure his mission goes without fail, Ryusei puts up a bright, cheerful, and albeit timid facade so no one would be the wiser. Eventually, during the Kamen Rider Club's battle with the Lynx Zodiarts, Ryusei appears as Kamen Rider Meteor and reveals his agenda to them as he holds Kamen Rider Fourze at bay to ensure the Lynx Zodiarts's escape in hopes that he might evolve into the Aries Zodiarts. After he defeats the Scorpion Zodiarts, Ryusei successfully joins the Kamen Rider Club in order to observe them better and putting up a further facade of being a technical genius, he is entrusted by Gentaro to assist Kengo in the creation of several Astro Switches and the NS Magphone. While going onto the field with the rest of the club members, he plays further on his supposedly timid trait by running away when he sees a Zodiarts, should he need to fight the monster personally. Though his cover serves him well so far with the rest of the club, he is actually not much of an actor and often lets his principles or his smarts take priority over maintaining his cover. Those with a keen eye like Tomoko and Kijima can detect something off with him based on those "leaks" alone, the latter calling him out to set up a partnership while intending to uncover Kamen Rider Meteor's identity. Kijima eventually manages to trick him into revealing his identity as Kamen Rider Meteor, with Ryusei attempting to silence him before learning that Tachibana was already alerted to his secret being compromised and had shut down the Meteor System as a consequence. He gets a second chance in redeeming himself and is put in a dilemma between keeping his promise thus saving his Kamen Rider Club friends, and retaining the use of the Meteor System. Ryusei chooses the former, earning Tachibana's approval and gains the Meteor Storm Switch along with retaining the use of the Meteor System. Though he intends to look for the escaped Kijima to settle things with him once and for all to keep his identity covered, he is unaware that Kijima is no longer a threat and told by Tachibana that his cover is now secured. Unfortunately, when Ryusei meets the Aries Zodiarts when said Horoscopes takes over Subaruboshi High, he begins to lose his focus due to being so close to reving Jiro. So, Aries offers him (or rather, Meteor) a deal; he will revive Jiro in return for killing Fourze. Ryusei accepts. Meteor aids the latter and betrays the Kamen Rider Club, and kills Fourze with a one-inch punch to the chest, near the heart. Disgusted by his actions, Tachibana shuts down the Meteor System, revealing Meteor's identity to the Club and his school friends. Aries keeps up his part of the bargain and revives Jiro, but despite being awakened from his coma, after Ryusei tells Jirou of what he did, Jiro's health continues to fail. Jiro says he only took the Zodiarts Switch that hospitalized him to be strong like Ryusei, but his weakness dragged Ryusei down. Ryusei feels guilty for betraying the Kamen Rider Club and realizes that he truly did want to be Gentaro's friend. As a result, he takes on Aries despite having lost his powers and is almost killed until a revived Gentaro intervenes. Ryusei is shocked, and tries to apologize, but Gentarou had already fully forgiven Ryusei for his actions and the two Kamen Riders finally become true friends. After Aries is destroyed, Ryusei is forgiven by the rest of Kamen Rider Club who agree to help keep his identity secret. While training with Tachibana, he discovers his identity as the Virgo Zodiart and tries to attack him, causing him to be sent to the Dark Nebula. When Gentaro successfully destroys the vase he was ordered to destroy, Tachibana brought back Ryusei and Tomoko from the Dark Nebula, revealing that it was actually the M-BUS. Before Tachibana/Emoto died though, he left the transformation option to automatic, allowing Ryusei to transform without needing authorization and no longer kept his identity as Meteor secret anymore. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, the duplicitous Ryusei hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. However Gentaro was the only one able to tell that he wasn't honest. He isn't a good actor to begin with and as such on occasions when push comes to shove, bits of his true personality reveal themselves. For example, after the destruction of the Lynx Zodiarts in hopes of reviving Jiro, he hits Gentaro, knocking him down but shattering his doubt of him and convincing him that Ryusei isn't entirely dishonest. Other than his true character, he is also forced to hide his martial arts prowess under a constructed form of cowardice, running away in "fright" in order to find a private place to transform into Meteor. At first, he never cared about collateral damage to the Kamen Rider Club or pretty much anything, as long as he's able to either stop the Zodiarts himself or save it till it gets to "Last One". However it seems that his feelings for Gentaro and the others began to affect his personality. He succeeded in helping Gentaro and Kengo make up in the fight against the Dragon Zodiarts. He also stopped his punch against Cygnus Zodiarts when it used Tomoko as a shield. Despite his growing affinity for the club, he refuses to think of any of them as friends and goes so far to even acknowledging friendship so in his facade, due to his vow to never make friends again after the incident with his friend. Ironically, this act later changes again after he meets Aries Zodiarts, as the drive to save his friend had caused him to actually kill Gentaro. After the incident. Ryusei felt guilty over his crime and the feelings worsen due to his action to save his friend had ironically, worsen his friend's condition. Seeking to atone for his crimes and thinking that he has nothing further to lose, he shows up to rescue the kidnapped club without any regard of his own safety. After Gentaro resurrected, he finally made the decision to become Gentaro's friend and in extension, a friend to the entire Kamen Rider Club. He promises to be a better friend to Gentaro and the rest of the club, and protects Gentaro from Yukina, albeit harshly, deterring the girl with caltrops and physical force. He also shows to be much friendlier to the other members of the club, including Kengo, who inquires about this, and Ryusei insures that he has completely dropped the facade he once carried and appears as his true self. History Final Stage Ryusei returns as Meteor in the live show Final Stage. Affected by the Dark Energy from Dark Nebula, Ryusei divided into two individual Meteors. Ultimatum 5 years later, Ryusei becomes an Interpol agent. During one mission, he confronts an evil organization by himself and winds up being captured. Ryusei asks about with who they works with, the leader says the person is named Banba. The leader gave him a clue that he can become a monster by pressing a switch. Recognizing the clue, Ryusei freed himself but was surprised by the enemies' pyrokinesis. Saved by Inga Blink and transforming into Meteor, he knocks out all of his foes and takes the strange stickers that were on their necks. He decides to go back to Japan and find Gentaro to help him capture Banba. Later, he arrives as Meteor to save Gentaro from falling after the Hercules Zodiarts sent him flying, tells him about Banba and gathered all of their comrades, with Ryusei going to collect Tomoko. Ryusei and Gentaro works together again as Gentaro faces Kazeta (Sanagiman), Ryusei as Meteor faces Banba as he transform into Hercules Zodiarts. Hercules proves his strength totally overpowered Meteor Storm as Ryusei is defeated in battle. Fortunately, he is saved by Kazeta in the evolution form and call himself Inazuman. After Banba is defeated, Ryusei arrests him. And when the though of peace has come, Eel interferes with destroying Yuki's emergency ship. Luckily, she is saved by Nadeshiko. When Eel run away to the past, Ryusei rushes himself with Gentaro and Nadeshiko after him and back to the past 5 years ago. Ryusei later fights together not just with Gentaro and Nadeshiko, but also Haruto and the summoned copies of the 4 previous Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders (Double, Accel, OOO and Birth). When Xatan awakened the true form of his machine, Fourze uses the Fusion Switch as he borrows Ryusei's Meteor and Nadeshiko's Switches to become Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States. After Xatan and Zaiderbeck were destroyed, Ryusei, Gentaro, and Nadeshiko returned to their proper timeline. Super Hero Taisen Z Meteor is set to appear in . He joins with Fourze along with Kamen Riders Decade, Super-1 and , as well as the Super Sentai teams and , as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. He performs the Space Rider Double Kick with Kamen Rider Super-1. Chou Super Hero Taisen Meteor Storm appeared as part of Team Legend Hero, an unofficial Game World team that did not participate in the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament, exclusively featuring in a promotional conference for the film. Kamen Rider Zi-O Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Meteor debuted in Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes, with his Meteor Storm form as his ultimate form and finisher. Kamen Rider Battride War Meteor appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. He is the one of the four and the first surviving secondary Neo-Heisei Riders along with Accel and Birth, second joined by Beast. Like Double (original Joker Half-Changes and FangJoker sides) and Kiva Kiva Form, Meteor gameplay excels at melee and aerial combos. Meteor also one of the characters who can do 3-string normal aerial attacks. Kamen Rider Travelers Record to be added Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Meteor reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Meteor intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Meteor Storm in Battride War Genesis.png 628019.jpg Forms Kamen Rider Meteor can access two forms. *'Height:' 210 cm. *'Weight:' 93 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 3.3 tons **'Kicking Power:' 8.4 tons **'Highest Jump:' 25 m. **'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Unlike Fourze, transforms with the power from the M-BUS satellite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, holding necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Ryusei is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor, he says , though Yuki will yell out on a few occasions that Meteor arrives in his blue fireball form. His helmet is called the . Whenever he fights, he tends to make martial arts sounds like due to his fighting style Seishin Dairinken resembling Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Using the Meteor Switch, Meteor can perform three different Limit Breaks. By turning on the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver and rotating the Celestial Drive Unit, Meteor can perform one of two Rider Kick Limit Breaks: * : A spinning kick that rotates in high speed. * : A flying side kick. By inserting the Meteor Switch into the Meteor Galaxy, Meteor can perform the finisher, where Meteor strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. It can alternatively be used as a projectile-based finisher by throwing jabs to make balls of energy to come out of his right hand, then finished it with a bigger ball of energy. With Fourze Magnet States and Meteor places the N Magnet Switch in the Meteor Driver, Fourze and Meteor can perform the , which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Kamen Rider Meteor's ending theme is entitled "Shooting Star". Appearances: Movie War Mega Max, Episodes 16-24, Super Hero Taisen, 25-31, 33-38, Everyone, Space is Here!, 39-43, 45-48, Movie War Ultimatum, Super Hero Taisen Z - Meteor Storm= Meteor Storm *'Height:' 210 cm. *'Weight:' 93 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 4.3 tons **'Kicking Power:' 9.4 tons **'Highest Jump:' 21 m. **'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 5.4 seconds By swapping the Meteor Storm Switch with the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger , gaining in both power and speed. After changing into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, Ryusei says . His helmet is upgraded into the . This form debuts in episode 28. In this form, he gain the access to a new weapon, the , which is a gun rod-like weapon. By inserting the Meteor Storm Switch into the Meteor Storm Shaft, following by inserting the hand rubber puller into the Switch and pull out, Cosmic Energy are gathered in the top-like part of the Storm Shaft, converting into kinetic energy and Meteor Storm Switch's fan-blade known as the start to spin. By releasing the Storm Topper on the shaft, Meteor Storm can perform the finisher , where the Topper travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike Fourze's finishers, the Meteor Storm Punisher is able to contain the strong explosion emitted by the Supernova state of the Cancer Zodiarts that can destroy the entire city. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target Zodiarts and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Meteor to destroy the Horoscopes without causing an city-endangering explosion. During the final battle, Meteor Storm was able to increase the power to utilize the by pressing the button of the Meteor Storm Switch three times before delivering the Meteor Storm Punisher with great power to Zodiarts. Like a Double Limit Break with Fourze, it depletes the Meteor Storm Switch's Cosmic Energy and if another Limit Break is used once again, it will change Meteor Storm back to Ryusei. Meteor Storm is also able to use an alternative version of the Meteor Strike called , by inserting the Meteor Switch into the Driver before performing the Limit Break to the Zodiarts. Meteor Storm's ending theme is entitled "Evolvin' Storm". Appearances: Episodes 28-31, 33-38, 40-42, Everyone, Space is Here!, 46, 48, Movie War Ultimatum }} Equipment Devices *Meteor Driver - Transformation belt *Astroswitches - Meteor's small devices that allow him access to perform attacks when activated in the Driver Weapons *Meteor Galaxy - Meteor's default weapon system *Meteor Storm Shaft - Meteor Storm's primary weapon Vehicle *Meteorstar - Meteor's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Meteor Storm= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Meteor Storm is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Meteor Storm. }} - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Meteor Arms. The core image depicts the Meteor Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Meteor Switch. Ryugen-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Meteorclose.jpg|Meteor Lockseed (locked & closed) Meteoropen.jpg|Meteor Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Meteor, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MeteorArmor. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryusei Sakuta is portrayed by . In , Kamen Rider Meteor's voice was provided by , who plays Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver in . As Kamen Rider Meteor, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor of Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast, Mach, Specter, and Brave), after serving as Kamen Rider Diend in Kamen Rider Decade. In Movie War Ultimatum, his suit actor was . Notes *When preparing to transform into Meteor, the Meteor Driver asks 'METEOR, READY?', if it is active, similar to how Kamen Rider Ixa's Ixa Knuckle announces "READY." after being pressed against a user's palm. *His need for a space craft to transform is similiar to the of the . *Meteor is the first Kamen Rider whose finisher uses a spinning top. *Meteor shares the same path to fight with Accel (if slightly different) as both have another purpose to fight, even after they destroyed their sworn enemy. After the purpose is accomplished, they still continue fighting to give aid for the Primary Rider. They also have mentors that had secret affiliations with the villain organization. * His given name literally translates into "meteor", which is his Rider motif; interestingly, the Kamen Rider Club tends to use the less-common word "inseki" when referring to "meteors", presumably to keep from having the characters realize his identity too early. * A recurring running gag for Ryusei is he speaks the truth behind any incident involving him within his inner voice. *Ryusei is the only main member of the Kamen Rider Club that is not named after a legendary Kamen Rider. *Not too unlike Gentaro, he doesn't stop wearing his Subaruboshi uniform until the change in seasonal weather called for it. Appearances }} Category:Fourze Riders Category:Fourze Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:AGHS Students Category:Heisei Era Riders